Dark Intentions
by snellee
Summary: He didn't know why he had taken advantage of her in such a fragile state, but she had awoken a dark longing inside of him. WillxRachel. Dark Fic. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is rated M and I must stress that this story deals with some serious issues that may be confronting for some people. So please keep that in mind before you start reading._**

* * *

Blurred figures moved around him, but his gaze only held one object in sight. Her tiny waist, made even more predominate by her high waisted skirt, lent lazily against the slick, black grand piano. Her elbows were planted firmly on the hard surface as she read over a piece of paper. Her usual curves had all but vanished in the last couple of weeks, along with her usual confidant demeanour. No one else in the Glee club had noticed, but he sure had. Her petite hand carefully tucked her flowing hair out of her face and behind her ear. Her hand then fell to her bare thigh, rubbing her soft creamy skin. Her plaid skirt barely covered her ass, and she was vaguely aware of this as she tugged her skirt down self-consciously in an attempt to cover her slim legs. A smile appeared on her face as she saw Mr Schuester standing at the door. His chest tightened to see her mood brighten, just because of him.

"Mr Schue, just the person I wanted to see" She pushed herself off the piano and picked up the pile of sheets lying on the hood.

"It's five thirty Rachel, the school is deserted. What are you still doing here?"

She flipped her arm over and looked at her watch."Oh right. I guess I lost track of time" Her expression was lost, but she cleared her throat and handed the pieces of paper to him with a proud smile.

"I found these online last night. I thought maybe we could do a medley for Nationals?"

His hand reached out and took the papers from her fragile hands. His eyes made contact with hers and she quickly looked away. His gaze fell to the dark bags under eyes, then to her protruding collarbones. She smoothed over her blouse with her hands, drawing his attention to the subtle curve of her breasts.

"What do you think?" She broke him from his trance.

"Right" He cleared his throat and tucked the papers under his arm.

"I will look over these tonight and then run the idea past the rest of the club"

She nodded slightly; her sad eyes not meeting his again, then proceeded to pick up her school bag. She seemed reluctant to go home.

"Rachel" Will began. She secured the bag over her shoulder then held onto the strap with both hands.

"I've been meaning to have a chat with you. I wanted to see how everything was going?"

Her eyes flicked back up to his, obviously taken aback by his sudden interest in her. He guessed that nobody asked her that question often.

"I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately. Is everything ok?"

Her head dropped and her hair fell around to curtain her face. He was sure he seen her shoulders shaking. He moved forward and removed the heavy bag from her shoulder, then lifted her chin with his finger. A single tear ran slowly down her cheek and his moved his thumb up to wipe it from her face.

"Rachel…" She shook her head and turned from him. He took a step forward and turned her by her shoulders, then held her in front of him so she couldn't turn away from him again. His head tilted as he looked into her red eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest as her eyes flicked up to meet his penetrating gaze.

He wasn't sure what made him do it. Maybe it was the long and messy divorce with Terri, or the lack of attention he was getting from Emma, or the fact that he knew Rachel had always had a crush on him. But he suddenly found himself pulling Rachel's head towards him and lightly kissing her lips. Her body stiffened in surprise and a small moan sounded from her throat. The moan sent a quiver through his body and he suddenly pushed Rachel back against the piano and deepened the kiss. She hesitated a moment before she opened her mouth and welcomed him in. His body fell against hers, pushing her roughly against the piano.

She broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath."Mr Schue"

He ignored her and focused his kissing on her neck and collarbone. His hand moved over her breast and began to caress it.

"Mr Schue" She tried again. This time he looked up, his eyes burning.

They stood in silence for a moment, their panting bodies still pressed together.

"Nothing." She breathed, and then she pulled him back towards her by his tie. His mouth moved over hers and he deepened the kiss and his hands moved frantically for his pants to unzip them. His hand moved up her skirt and pushed her cotton panties to the side, then slid himself into her.

A groan of pleasure escaped his lips and a sharp intake of breath sounded from Rachel. His hand snaked around her back while the other pushed on her buttocks, pulling him further inside of her and then picked her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands gripped his forearms tightly, The piano squeaked and groaned at the roughness of his thrusts as he held her small body tightly against her.

With one last deep thrust, he emptied himself inside of her with a shudder of pleasure. His head rested on her shoulder and their chests heaved erratically, trying to catch their breath.

He pulled away from her and zipped himself back up. Her body shook as she lent against the piano for support.

A pang of remorse squeezed his chest as he watched her straighten up her clothes.

"I'm sorry" He began. She shook her head and picked up her bag.

"You're right, It's getting late. I really need to be getting home." She brushed passed him before stopping at the door.

"See you tomorrow Mr Schue"

His head dropped in shame as he watched the skinny brunette walked own the hall. He didn't know why he had taken advantage of her in such a fragile state, but she had awoken a dark longing inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

_I suppose I should once again mention the fact that this is a dark fic and some imagery may be disturbing. Read at you own risk. Dum dum dummmm!_

_

* * *

_

The front door closed with a loud bang, and she knew her fathers had left for work. She sat at the vanity, staring unwavering at her reflection. Her usual morning routine was now forgotten as she starred at the light bruises on her body. Her fingers danced delicately across the discoloured patches of skin, then came to rest on the gold necklace that hung around her neck. The usual protest of her stomach had all but disappeared as her body became more accustomed to the little amount of food it received. The pain her empty stomach felt was no longer a tool she could use to remind her that she still felt something. Her body was becoming numb again and there was nothing she could do about it.

With one quick movement, she grabbed the necklace by is pendant and ripped the delicate gold from her neck. She held it her hand, starring at the intricacy of the design, then walked to the bathroom before flushing the necklace down the toilet. The florescent light in the bathroom, cast ghostly shadows off her cheekbones. Her fingers traced the delicate contours of her face before falling back to her sides. She fell her knees on the cold, hard bathroom floor, sobs racking her fragile frame as the events of yesterday kept playing over and over in her head. Her body scrambled to the toilet, just in time for the contents of her stomach to empty in the porcelain bowl.

She had often fantasized about how she would loose her virginity. She had even fantasized about Mr Schuester taking it. But in her fantasy there were candles and roses and romantic music. Never in a million years would she have imagined she would loose it in the choir room against the piano. She could have pushed him away, said no, or even screamed, but put it to the fact that she was just to weak to push him away, or even that she wanted it. She laughed bitterly at the last excuse. Her fantasy of receiving the much-desired attention had finally come true. Once her stomach had settled she stood up and opened the medicine cabinet and rifled through it until she found what she was looking for. She held the tiny plastic container in her hand as if it was a chest of treasure. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the lid to reveal the collection of replacement blades for her dad's razors.

She removed one, and then sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She had never understood why some people cut them selves, why they would physically harm themselves. Until now. She felt empty, she felt as if everything around her was spinning out of control. If starving herself wouldn't make her feel again, then maybe this would. She bought the fresh razor to her inner thigh, and slowly dragged it across her skin. Her eyes closed as she felt the sensation of the sharp metal cut her smooth skin. Her body tingled as the cut began to weep slightly. She had found her new vice. She sat on the bathtub, relishing in this new sensation. Satisfied with herself, she put the razor back in the container, and then returned it to its usually spot on the top shelf of the cabinet. She cleaned her wound, then sat back on the tiles and lent against the door.

Her hands, still shaking, rubbed her temples in a feeble attempt to rid her mind of the images that assaulted her brain. A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the look in Mr Schuester's eyes as he pushed her roughly against the piano, and then took her mouth with his. She had never been kissed like that before, with such a deep hunger that sent ecstasy shooting through her body. The very memory heated her core. But that didn't excuse the fact that Mr Schuester had taken her so suddenly and without her consent. She walked back to her room and started the daunting process of getting ready for school. The red numbers on her alarm clock, flashed mockingly at her, reminding her of the little time she had left before she had to face him.

She had considered skipping school, but her spotless attendance record would not be wrecked because of one man. She put on the outfit she had laid out the night before, then grabbed the lunch off the bench that her fathers had made for her and drove to school.

The day was dragging on way to slow for her liking, and although she didn't have Spanish class that day, she knew she would eventually have to face him in Glee club rehearsal that afternoon. There would be people around in Glee club, and she knew she could hide behind Finn and Quinn and their disgusting displays of public affection. After hours of ducking into classrooms and toilets to avoid him when she saw a glimpse of his curly hair, she thought she was home free.

The last bell of the day rang, and the next thing she knew, as if her life has been fast forwarded, she was sitting at the back of the group in Glee rehearsal. Her hand played nervously with the edge of her skirt as her eyes flicked back and forth between the door and Tiny, who's feeble attempt at a conversation with Rachel was going unnoticed.

"Good morning boys and girls" He announced as he walked through the door. His appearance was messy, and it looked like he hadn't shaved, but no one else had seemed to notice except for her.

Her eyes cast to the ground in avoidance as Mr Schuester handed out a sheet of paper to everyone. He went to her last, holding out the paper waiting for her to take it. Without looking up, she grabbed the paper and mumbled thanks. The voices around her rose as they read over the piece of paper Mr Schuester had handed them.

"What's this?" Puck asked.

"This" Will began. "Is our set list for Nationals. Rachel came up with a great idea yesterday." Everyone's head turned to Rachel and she suddenly felt vulnerable.

The class around her began to fade into a blur and her eyes focused on Will. He moved around the class, taking questions and laughing with the other students. She watched his body move, she watched his facial expressions. His mouth was smiling, but the was no humour behind those eyes. The memory of yesterday afternoon hit her like a bullet train, and suddenly, there she was again, pushed up against the piano as Mr Schuester attacked her neck with kisses. His passion and desperation was evident as he engulfed her mouth with his own. And suddenly he was inside her, thrusting madly. Then a thought hit her, bringing her back to reality.

He hadn't used a condom.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she pushed through Quinn and Finn and flew to the nearest bin in the room. Worried yells and genuine concern sounded behind her as the rest of the club gathered around her. The handful of plain crackers she had for lunch where now sitting at the bottom of the bin. That was the second time she had vomited today, and she cursed to herself for not bringing her tooth brush to school.

* * *

_So what did you think?_

_Will is only the tip of the iceberg of Rachels problems. What could be wrong with her? How will Mr Schue react…I guess you will just have to wait and see!_

_Thank you all for you reviews, I never thought I would get so many in the first chapter, so I decided to belt out the second chapter because I received so much support._

_THANKS!_


	3. Chapter 3

She was vaguely aware of the dozens of bodies huddled around her, but her attention was focused on the hands that held the hair out of her face while she emptied the contents of her stomach into the small bin. Her body shook with her violent heaves, and her face flushed with red as blood rushed to her head. His fingers grazed her neck as he held her hair, sending shivers down her spine. She heaved more violently as the sensation penetrated her stomach. She could hear the worried voices around her, asking if she was okay. A feeling of spite burnt some where in her core, as she heard the voice of Quinn Fabray call out suggestions as well. Usually Rachel avoided conflict, but given the recent circumstances she couldn't care less of the possible repercussions. If Rachel hadn't of been huddled over a small bin vomiting, she would have walked over to Quinn and slapped the snide smirk from her ugly little face, for everything she had been put through. She then heard someone suggest that she be taken to the nurse, and she immediately tensed as a pair of strong arms worked their way under her body and then lift her up with no effort at all. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who had lifted her off of the ground. She had felt his muscles tense against her body only a couple of day's prior. She physically shook her head to rid her mind of that memory.

"I want everyone to look through the folders on the piano for some possible song choices before I get back." He barked directions at the class without looking at any of them.

Mr Schuester's warm breath blew against her face as he spoke, all the while remaining from swaying or shaking; obviously not having trouble holding what little weight remained on her body. Rachel breathed in deeply, savoring the smell and warmth that radiated off his body. She shivered slightly and Will tightened his grip around her body with out looking down. She should have insisted that someone else take her, but put it to the fact that she was too emotionally drained or the fact that the one person she really wanted to care was too wrapped up in the bitchiness that is Quinn Fabray. She snuck a quick peak at the class, hoping that maybe, just maybe Finn was close by, worrying more about her then what underwear Quinn was wearing. Her eyes snapped shut as she glimpsed her former boyfriend holding Quinn in his arms, with a trademark goofy grin he normally wore.

Mr Schuster made his way out of the choir room and began what Rachel knew would be the longest trip to the nurses office ever. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to catch his eyes and prompt conversation between the two. She could feel his eyes on her as they maneuvered through the hallways. Every few seconds she could hear him clear his throat as if he was going to say something, but she never heard him speak. She did instead; feel him tighten his grip as if he was never going to let her go. Rachel prayed the nurse was still in and that she would call her dads. She was relived when she heard the worried voice of the school nurse and finally felt it safe to open her eyes. The older woman directed the pair to an empty bed and Mr Schuester placed her down as gently as he could. As his arms moved out from under her, her eyes locked with his. Mr Schuester's expression was pained, as if he was dying to say something to her. A pang of guilt rose in her chest as she took in his disheveled appearance. He needed a long shower and a shave and he needed a comb, but his eyes were what caught Rachel's attention. The usual sparkle of his deep blue eyes had all but disappeared only to be replaced by a dull and tortured look of guilt. She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

The nurse picked the opportune moment to pull Mr Schuester away from Rachel and directed him to a pile of paper on her desk.

"You know the drill Will. All the forms need to be signed and you can be on your way"

Rachel dropped her head; she wasn't used to hearing his first name and felt as if she was intruding. Two pairs of cold hands her suddenly on Rachel's wrist and her head jerked up.

"Your burning up dear" The older lady commented.

Rachel nodded weakly, still not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"I've been vomiting" She said simply. The nurse mumbled to her self and she took in Rachel's appearance.

"Have you been under any added stress lately?" Rachel's breath caught in her throat and she was unable to answer the woman's question. The nurse looked behind her at Will who had stopped writing to look at the two women, and assumed that Rachel's reluctance to answer was due to a male presence in the room. She nodded slightly and continued her exam on Rachel, taking her pulse and temperature, and occasionally walking back to her desk to write something down in Rachel's student folder. Rachel's body began to slowly relax and her head fell to the side as her eyes came to rest on Mr Schuester as he signed the many pieces of paper. His hands shook as he held the pen firmly against the paper. His breathing was short and fast and Rachel could not help but watch.

"Have you had an accident recently?" The nurse's high voice pierced through Rachel's thoughts and brought her back to reality. Her eyes fell to where the nurse's attention was and instantly her stomach churned. She had been so caught up with watching Mr Schuester that she could not stop the nurse from finding the barrage of scars that littered her inner thigh. She looked to the door for an escape route then looked to find Mr Schuester was now standing and slowly making his way over to the bed. Panic began to rise in her chest as excuses played over and over in her head. The nurse had moved to get some iodine and a cotton ball and Mr Schuester took her place next to Rachel. His eyes were tracing every out line of the angry red lines that were carved into her pale thigh. She pulled her skirt down to break his unwavering stare. A fresh round of tears had begun to brim in her eyes and she was unable to swallow the lump slowly pushing back up her throat. Will cleared his throat and brushed his upper lip with a shaking hand. He looked to Rachel for an answer, any kind of answer and she wanted to oblige, she really did, but the shame and embarrassment that she felt had glued her mouth shut. The nurse had now made her way back to Rachel's side and pulled her skirt up slightly to reveal the cuts once more. Rachel clenched her fists as the cuts stung in protest as the nurse dabbed iodine on each one.

Once she was done, the nurse tugged Rachel's skirt down and ushered Mr Schuester back to the desk. She instructed him to sign the last two forms then bid him farewell. He took one last glance over his shoulder at Rachel who turned her head in shame, and then he was gone. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her chest and she fell back hard against the bed and let out a puff of air that she had held too long in her lungs. The nurse returned moments later with a cup of cold water in her hand.

"Drink this" She instructed. "All that vomiting would have dehydrated you. I've called your Father to come pick you up. Make sure you get plenty of rest and if the vomiting persist, please make sure for consult your family's doctor." She paused for a moment, then grabbed a brochure off her desk and handed it to Rachel.

"As for the other thing…" Rachel hung her head; unable to maintain contact with the woman for fear she would burst into tears.

"I think you should make an appointment with Miss Pillsbury" With that the nurse left Rachel and pulled the curtain closed behind her. Rachel looked down at the brochure in her hands and read the neat blue title.

'_Beating __Depression__'_

This time she let the tears fall.

* * *

_So so sorry for the loooong update. I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_-Snellee_


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of passing students on their way to lunch filtered into the spacious office, drowning out the slow tick of the wall clock. Her eyes watched as the seconds hand made its way slowly around the dial. She had spent the last 10 minutes focusing all her attention on the metronome sound, rather than the voice of the school counselor who sat before her. Miss Pillsbury's sickly sweet voice made Rachel want to bang her head against the wall; a welcome alternate than to be made to listen to the older woman. An array of brochures were neatly spread in front of Rachel; none of which had received a second glance from her. The distinct smell of disinfectant and bleach filled her nose, adding to her already aching head. She sat deathly still, afraid that any move she made would give away the mess of a human being she was.

Miss Pillsbury pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

"I was surprised to hear from the nurse" she paused and looked at Rachel, expecting her to answer so she didn't have to complete the rest of the sentence.

"She suspected a student has been self harming" She paused to straighten the collar on her shirt then continued. "I was even more surprised to find out that the student in question was you"

The woman's OCD had gotten worse since her failed relationships with three different men, which was blatantly obvious as she straightened every item on her desk for the third time.

Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her teacher, who had obviously never had to deal with a situation like this. The older woman remained silent and waited for Rachel to reply. When she heard nothing she sighed.

"Rachel please" All formality had gone from Emmas voice and a pleading look spread across her face.

"This is a very dangerous situation and it is not like you at all"

Emma paused, as if she was at a loss for words.

"Rachel, I understand that things may be hard for you"

"You don't understand" The younger girl snapped, cutting her teacher off mid sentence.

"Then help me to" Emma retorted.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest protectively and pursed her lips . What was she supposed to say? That her fathers were never home, that she was forced to go home everyday to an empty house and care for herself. Or what about the ridicule and torment she suffered from the rest of the students in her grade and even in her own Glee club; a place that was meant to be her sanctuary. And let's add the fact that her first love had dumped her to go back to Quinn, humiliating her. Mix it all together and what do you get? One messed up person with trust issues, who uses her diet to control her life and cutting to erase the numbness she felt.

A lump formed in her throat. This was the first time she had really thought about why she did the things she did. Usually her emotions ruled over her actions.

A flash of memory hit Rachel like a bus, causing her to shiver. No matter how much she tried to forget that afternoon, the memory kept creeping back in, tormenting her. She shook her head as if it would rid her mind of the feeling of Mr Schuesters hands on her tiny body. Her body had betrayed her mind that day. How could something so wrong feel so good.

Her hand involuntarily moved to her thigh where the scars were, a move she hoped went unnoticed by the counselor.

Emma sighed and leaned back in her chair, unsure of what to do next.

"McKinley High has never had a case like this"

An indignant look crept onto Rachel's face.

Case? Did they think she was mental patient to be studied?

"And unfortunately, I have no choice but to call your fathers and bring them in for a meeting."

Rachel's tiny frame shivered unintentionally; the thought of her fathers finding out made her sick. The only thing keeping her from falling to her knees and begging Miss Pillsbury not to call them was the knowledge that they were literally unreachable. They always left the number of the hotel they were staying at with their receptionist, just incase Rachel needed them. But she had never needed it, and there was no way in hell she was going to let Miss Pillsbury know about it. A sense of relief washed over Rachel. Let the nosy woman call their cell phones, she would never get through; her fathers were currently in Dubai and had no phone coverage over there. They could stay there for all she cared. The bitter thought caught her off guard. She had never had a bad word to say about her fathers, but recently she felt like they made no effort at all to come home to her. Maybe the novelty of being a gay couple with an adoptive daughter had finally worn off.

Rachel could see that Emma had hoped the threat would make her talk, but Rachel called her bluff.

Emma sat back in defeat and pulled a diary out of her desk.

"I'm going to schedule a meeting with your fathers, but until then I want to see you every afternoon this week. "

Rachel groaned inwardly, already thinking of excuses to get out of it. She nodded in agreement then quickly left the office before he vomited all over Emma's crisp sweater vest, as much as it would give her great pleasure.

As Rachel walked down the hall, counting the hours until the school day was over, she reminded herself to start bringing her fathers razor to school with her.

* * *

_just a short chapter for now :) Let me know what you think, more to come._

_-Snellee_


	5. Chapter 5

He had never been a big drinker, maybe a beer here and there with diner to be social . But given the recent circumstances, Will Schuester found him self pouring a short glass of scotch, no ice, filled to the brim. His fingers played with the edge of the glass as his mind reeled. After his mothers battle with alcohol addiction, he had sworn to himself that he would never touch the stuff, but here he was, about to drink away his problems. His lips paused before touching the brim of the glass, remembering the foul taste. With one quick movement, he threw the glass back and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. A clenched fist moved to his mouth as he coughed, the burning sensation intensifying as he did so. One more glass and he would be too drunk to function.

He poured himself another full glass as the 6 o'clock news jingle played on the television. He stumbled slightly as he walked to the living room and plonked himself down on the couch. Will didn't care for the news, but the Glee club had been asked to appear in a segment on creative arts in Lima a few weeks back and they were finally airing it. The news presenters droning voice segwayed from the story of new tiger cubs at the nearby zoo, to the importance of the arts in public schools. Will took a swig as his face flashed onto the screen.  
The nasal voice of the reporter filled his ears, as she asked him questions. Shots of students painting, dancing and singing flashed across the screen in relevance to what the reporter was saying, and then, as she ended the story, the final shot flicked on the screen. Rachel stood in front of the group, and although you couldn't hear her, you could see that she was signing beautifully. Her eyes were closed and her hands squeezed into fists; she really was singing her heart out. But as her eyes opened her could see the pain in them. He finished his drink in another gulp and then in one swift motion, threw it with all his might against the wall. The empty glass shattered against the wall and fell to the ground. Guilt swelled in his chest as he watched her. He could see her hip bones sticking out through her skirt and dark circles sat under her empty eyes. A feeling of anguish washed over him; was he the only one who noticed her dangerous decent? The ageing face of the news presenter appeared on the screen, and Will quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

The silence that followed was deafening; the slow tick of the clock and the faint ringing in his ear provided no distraction from the Images that assaulted his mind. He could still feel her sharp hip bones dig into him as he thrust hungrily into her, and the way his arms could have easily have wrapped around her twice. He shook his head, as if that would dissolve his thoughts. He quickly left the lounge and made his way back to the scotch bottle that was calling his name. Another glass filled to the brim later, and his head began to feel cloudy. He allowed himself to smile; this is exactly what he wanted. But as his face became numb from the alcohol and his stomach ached, the image of Rachel would not leave his mind. He looked at the clock.

6:30pm.

He could hear his conscience protest as he snatched his car keys off the kitchen bench. But his mind was made up; he needed to see Rachel to make things right, and he had liquid courage on his side. What could possible go wrong?

It was only by coincidence that he knew where Rachel lived. Emma had pointed it out to him once as they drove to dinner.

His eyebrows pulled together at the thought of her.

He pulled up to Rachel's house just as his vision began to become blurry. He turned off the engine and took in Rachel's house. It was well kept, but he knew that her fathers were full time business men and would have no hand in its upkeep. He could see a single light on in the top left window and a single shadow moved across the pink curtains. Will took a deep breath and opened his car door, cold wind chilling his skin instantly. Before he knew it he was staring in front off the large oak doors with his finger sitting on the doorbell. His finger shook slightly, then pressed down hard. If it had been under any other circumstance, he would have been impressed by the doorbells tune 'Clang, clang, clang went the trolleys' that echoed through the house.

A light downstairs flicked on, followed but the chain on the door being removed. Light spilled on the lawn as the door opened, and what he saw frightened him. Her hair was in a messy bun and dark circles made home under her eyes. she had made no attempt at putting on her usual mask of makeup and her clothes looked like they were going to fall off. A fresh bandage was wrapped around her arm like it was done in a hurry and small spots of blood were already leaking through.  
He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Mr Schue?" She asked, as she crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

Words escaped him as he took in her appearance; she looked worse that he had ever seen her. He cleared his throat, thinking of where to start.

A shiver rippled through him as the cold penetrated his skin. He heard Rachel sigh, then to his surprise, she moved to the side and motioned for him to come in. He hesitated for a moment, then joined her inside the warm entrance hall. She closed the door behind him, then proceeded to the kitchen wordlessly. He followed cautiously, taking in his surroundings. She gestured for him to take a seat at the kitchen bench, then pulled a large glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. He watched as she placed it in front of him, then crossed her arms over her chest once again.

"Drink." She said dully. "You smell like a Pub and I don't think my dads would appreciate you vomiting on the new carpet."

He took a small sip, but placed the glass back on the bench.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?" He kept his eyes cast down and continued. "I feel like I owe you an apology."

A loud snort sounded from Rachel, but she still said nothing.

"I know there is no excuse for what I did." He stopped, unsure if he should try and explain, but Rachel didn't wait for him to finish.

"Look, let's just pretend it never happened. Let me get on with my life and you can get on with yours."

His mind told him to leave it at that. He had violated one of his students and was lucky enough not to be in jail. But as his eyes flicked to the blood stained bandage on her arm and his heart ached.

"I can't." He sighed. "Not when I know your hurting yourself because of me."

Rage swept across Rachel's race as he spoke his words. She lifted her arm and waved it him.

"You think I do this because of you?" Her voice dripped with venom, and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. "You are nothing but the cherry on top Mr Schue." Her words sliced through him and guilt swelled in his chest once more.

After a moment of silence, she grabbed his glass from the bench and placed it in the sink.

"I'll walk you out."

He wished he had the courage to say no, to stay and solve her problems. But he was broken too, and he feared he would only create an emotional black hole that would consume them both. The front door slammed behind him, and he watched as the lights flicked off one by one until the house was left in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

The teachers lounge was unusually full for this late into the lunch break. Usually staff left before the end of lunch to prepare their class, but obviously moral was low and a sense of 'I can't be bothered' filled the room like birthday balloons.

Will looked hopefully around the room for an empty seat and frowned when he noticed that as usual, no one was sitting next to Emma. Her OCD alone was enough to deter anyone from wanting to sit with her, but Will also knew another reason for her lack of companions was due to her being as deep as a paddling pool.

He made himself a coffee and reluctantly sat across from Emma. They smiled at each other in greeting but neither started a conversation. Will sipped his coffee, enjoying the silence and absence of Sue.

"I'm worried about Rachel." Emma said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.

Will froze mid sip of his coffee and looked over the rim at his colleague.

"Hhmm." He prompted.

"She has skipped every appointment this week."

Will suppressed an eye roll and placed his coffee back on the table.

"You can't force her to see you." He reminded her

"No, but after her...episode, I think it best that she does."

Will frowned at her words, but remained silent.

"I mean, that girl is just screaming for attention. It's just a shame she chose such a 'Teenage Girl' way to do it."

Will could feel his anger building now as he watched Emma clean her grapes.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Emma." He snapped.

"Will, I studied child psychology for four years at College." Emma had stopped cleaning her grapes and now had her hands folded formally in front of her.

"She's not a child." He hissed before he could stop himself and before Emma could retort, he had stalked from the room, leaving his coffee on the table.

The first thing Will noticed when he walked into his Spanish class was that Rachel was no longer seated in her normal seat in the front row. She instead had chosen a seat in the very back corner. Her head was down and her long brown hair was creating a curtain around her face.

As he placed his books on the desk he saw her look up but quickly lowered her head again. Will sighed to himself and began to write the lesson plan on the board.

The students where talking loudly to themselves and he could hear the distinct sound of paper balls been thrown around the room. He kept his back to the class and continued to write; he couldn't be bothered to bring them to order just yet.

Through the ruckus he heard Santana's voices call to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, Halloween Town called, they want their Pumpkin King back."

Santana's taunt was met with the snide giggles from the girls around her and Will picked his moment to restore order.

"Right-" He practically yelled over his class. "Page 56 of your text books please. Working quietly." He looked pointedly at Santana who simply smirked back.

Will had never liked the girl. He had only let her into Glee club to make up numbers. But after hearing her remark to Rachel, he would take great pleasure in kicking the cheerleader out. He was not blind to the torment that Rachel was subjected to. And he often felt guilty that he could not do more to help her. Obviously Rachel had a lot going on in her life and she was dealing with it into own way, but the fact of the matter was that if someone didn't intervene soon, Rachel would be beyond fixable.

The class passed quickly considering it was the last of the day. He could hear his students getting restless as the waited for the final bell to ring. Will tried to concentrate on the papers he was grading in front of him, but he found his mind kept wondering back to Rachel. She had remained still and silent the entire class, and he had been impressed that she hadn't run from the class in tears from Santana's insult.

As he moved to grade the next paper he froze. Rachel's name was written neatly at the top, but Will noticed that the usual star she drew at the end was missing. He frowned to him self and then sighed as he noticed that she had not filled in any of the questions. He reluctantly drew an F in the corner with his red pen, and then added 'See Me' underneath it.

It hadn't gone unnoticed to Will that Rachel's quality of work had gone significantly down hill the last couple of months. He was sure that if he made a graph he would see a very sharp decline in her grades. After this test, Rachel was now failing Spanish. Will made a mental note to talk to her other teachers to see if she was failing those as well.

The bell finally rang and the students where up out of their seats before he could allocate homework.

"Rachel could I see you for a moment."

She didn't reply, but simply packed away her stuff slowly without speaking. Will waited until the laughs from the hall had faded away before he spoke.

"Are you okay? Santana was out of line-"

"Sticks and stones, Mr Schue." She replied dryly.

"I just needed to talk to you about your grades." He saw her shoulders drop and her face fell.

"Please don't tell my Fathers." She pleaded.

"Rachel, if you continue on the course you are now, I will have no choice."

Her features pulled into a frown as she picked up on his double entendre. He felt guilty for the subtle threat, but he was unsure of what else he could do. Trying to talk to her only seemed to make the situation worse.

"Perhaps I will have something to tell them also." She spoke carefully.

Will swallowed loudly. What had he gotten himself into.

"Look Rachel, this is nothing but my concern for you-"

She snorted loudly.

"I see this dangerous path your taking and know how it will end. Let me help you." He was pleading now. The images of the scars on her thighs kept flashing through his mind.

"I've managed just fine on my own."

"Your baggy clothes and scars suggest differently." He retorted.

Her face fell and he regretted his words immediately.

"Rachel I'm sorry."

But she shook her head and fled from the room before he could say another word.

**_Just a quick chapter to let you all know I haven't abandoned this story. Thanks you all for your patience._**


End file.
